The search for the P protein (a transport component) will be continued: gel electrophoresis methods will be explored further, especially two-dimensional systems. At the same time solubilization methods will be explored. Identification of the P protein will be attempted also by looking for: 1) a binding of histidine; 2) an interaction with the J protein; 3) a reconstitution of activity in membrane vesicles from hisP mutants. The function of another transport component, the J protein, will be explored further by looking for conformational changes upon a variety of conditions and for interaction with membranes and with the P protein (when isolated). The preparation of membrane vesicles will be perfected and the vesicles will be used as a source of P protein and as a physiological means of assaying for a P protein function and a J protein interaction.